


Barriers and Blood

by Pisces_writings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault by Knife, Cheating, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces_writings/pseuds/Pisces_writings
Summary: Janus and Remus's relationship goes downhill.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 29
Kudos: 130





	1. Downhill

**Author's Note:**

> Please read through and mind the warnings and tags. This one gets really dark, really quickly.

"Hey, Janus!"

Janus glanced up from his book to see Remus standing in front of him. 

Janus smiled, "Hello, love. Is there something I can help you with?"

Remus sat down next to Janus and snuggled up next to him. He and Remus had been dating for a few months now, and it wasn't nearly as horrible as he had previously imagined. It was quite nice, actually. Way better than his previous relationship. Although, that was setting the bar pretty low. 

"What are you reading?" 

"Just a book. You wouldn't find it interesting."

Remus nodded, "Probably not." He reached out and pulled the book away. 

Janus crossed his arms, "What was that for?" 

Remus smiled, "You weren't paying attention to me." 

"You're right. Now can I read?"

"No." 

Janus turned to face his boyfriend, "Fine. Why are you here?"

Remus climbed onto Janus's lap, "I'll give you a hint." He leaned down and began to kiss him.

After a moment Janus pulled away, "Maybe not now." 

Remus frowned, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No." Janus glanced away from him. "I just don't really want to at the moment."

Remus gently tilted Janus's chin up, "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Remus, no. I don't want to." 

Remus started to kiss Janus's scales, "I'm sure you'll want to soon." He murmured.

Janus didn't answer. _I don't want to._

_. . ._

"Fine." He heard himself say. 

* * *

Some time later, Janus was sitting alone on his bed. 

_Why did I agree to that?_

He shook his head, _It doesn't matter. It won't happen again unless I want it to._

He felt himself shiver, _I really shouldn't have done that._

_But it was only a little discomfort for me. And he enjoyed himself._

. . . 

_I won't let it happen again._

* * *

"Janus! Janus!"

Janus turned around and was nearly knocked to the floor by Remus flying at him. 

He laughed, "Hello, Remus. Can I help you?" 

Remus shrugged, "I'm just a bit bored."

"Alright, what would you like to do?"

Remus smiled, "I think you know." 

Janus stepped away from him, "No. Not now."

Remus pouted, "That's what you said last time." 

"Yes, and we did it anyway." 

"Exactly!" Said Remus. "And you ended up enjoying yourself, didn't you?" 

_No._

Janus paused, "I don't know, Remus." 

Remus grabbed his hand, "Come on, what are you scared of?"

* * *

"Hey, Janus." Remus stepped forward and put his arms around Janus's neck. 

Janus couldn't meet his eyes, "Remus, I don't want- "

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." 

* * *

It continued for weeks. Everytime Janus would say no, and everytime Remus would disregard it. Then one day, it got worse. 

Remus walked into Janus's room, he hardly ever knocked anymore. 

Janus didn't look up at him, "Yes?" 

Remus sat down in front of him, "You've been acting weird lately. You never want to do anything, and I've decided we need to talk about it."

Janus met his eyes, "You're right, we do."

Remus smiled, "I'm glad we're on the same page. You need to stop doing that."

Janus blinked, "What?"

Remus shrugged, "You can't just deny me every time." 

Janus stared at him, "I absolutely can. If I don't want to do something, you should respect my wishes." 

"You can't say no every time."

"Why not?" 

"Because it's not fair." Remus smiled, "And since you're not being agreeable, I've decided to teach you a little lesson."

Janus froze, "What do you mean?" 

A knife materialized in Remus's hand.

Janus backed away from him, "No." His voice was on the edge of panic. 

Remus pouted with false sympathy, "Are you scared?" 

Janus didn't answer. Remus reached out and grabbed his arm, pushing his sleeve back. Janus could feel his heart rate quicken. He couldn't pull away. He could hardly even move. 

"Remus, stop. Please." 

Remus smiled again, "No." Then he cut into Janus's arm. 

Janus gasped from the pain, and stared down at the blood that was now dripping from his arm. 

Remus examined his handy work, "I think that's enough for now." He said. "But do it again and there will be more."

He grabbed the back of Janus's head and pulled him into a rough kiss. Janus pushed him away and backed as far away from him as possible. 

"Remus, stop." He pleaded. "Please, I don't want to- " 

"I don't care." Said Remus. "I really don't. You pushed me away, and now you're paying the price. That's fair, isn't it?"

"I didn't push you away. I just didn't want- "

"Oh, it's always about what you want!" Janus could hear anger rising in his voice. "Well to bad! I'm taking what I want, and you can't stop me!" 

Janus took a deep breath, "Please." He said again. "Please don't- "

"Or what?" Said Remus. "It's not like you have anywhere to go."

Janus didn't meet his eyes, "I have Patton."

Remus laughed, "Patton? Oh please, you're really gonna talk to Patton?"

_He's right. I won't._

Without another word, Remus started to unbutton Janus's shirt. Janus tried to push his hands away but as soon as he did, Remus grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. 

"Don't fight me." He warned. "Or it'll end even worse for you." 

"Please, my love." Janus's voice was barely audible. "Please stop."

He felt Remus's hand collide with his face, "Stop begging." He ordered. "It's getting annoying." 

Janus could feel tears start to sting his eyes. 

_I can't stop him._

* * *

A few hours later Janus was finally alone. He stared down at his arm, which had stopped bleeding. He didn't even have the strength to take care of it. 

_What's stopping him from doing that again? I can't stop him._

_When did I become so helpless?_

He took a breath, _I need a plan. What will Remus do if I tell someone? Probably something bad. Who would I even tell? I'm barely close with Patton and Logan, and both Virgil and Roman hate me._

A realization struck him.

_Remus is the only person I have left. I'm completely isolated._


	2. Selfish Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags have been updated, so please read them again.

Janus could feel Remus's hands around his wrists. 

"You know that you can't tell anyone, right?"

Janus didn't answer. 

Remus grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head against the wall, "Answer me!" 

"I know." Came Janus's response.

Remus smiled. "Good." 

It had been a week since Remus had sliced open Janus's arm, and since then, several more cuts had appeared. 

Remus grabbed his hand and pushed back the sleeve, "This is for not answering me the first time." He said. Then he cut the knife into Janus's arm. 

Janus squeezed his eyes shut. No matter how many times it happened, it still always hurt. 

"You can't go near any of the others." Added Remus. 

Janus glanced up at him, "If I avoid them won't they notice that something's wrong?" 

Remus's grip on his wrist tightened, "Don't talk back to me."

Janus nodded. 

"Sadly you're right." Remus said, sighing. "You can go near them, but don't act like anything's wrong, understood?" 

Janus nodded again. 

Remus smiled, "See? It's not that hard." He leaned forward and kissed him. 

As always, Janus froze as soon as he felt the contact. 

Remus traced his finger down Janus's neck, "You're so scared." He noted. "It's beautiful." 

Janus didn't answer. 

Remus smiled, "Come on, I complimented you! What do you say?" 

There was a pause. "Thank you."

Remus kissed him again, "There you go." 

* * *

A few days later Janus was pacing his room.  _ There has to be some way for me to get out of this.  _ He couldn't think of any.  _ I'm scared. If I do anything wrong he'll hurt me again. Or he'll leave me.  _ He sighed. _ I can't lose him.  _

_ I have to at least find a way to distract myself. I keep thinking about it every moment.  _

__ An idea popped into his head. A crazy, risky idea.  _ As long as Remus doesn't find out.  _

_ At least it might make me feel better momentarily. And if I'm lucky, he'll figure out that something's wrong without me telling him. _

He grabbed his gloves, hat, and cape, threw them on, and left his room. He glanced around. There was no sign of Remus. He started to make his way to Logan's room. There were a few reasons for why he was planning to do. One, Logan was the smartest. He could figure it out without Janus saying a single thing. The second and main reason was that it would simply make him feel better. He faltered. Was this technically manipulative? He would be using Logan for his own selfish needs. 

Before he could stop himself, he knocked on Logan's door, and it was quickly opened. 

Logan frowned at him, "Can I help you?"

Janus smiled, "Perhaps. May I come in?" 

Logan let him inside and closed the door. 

"So why are you here?" Asked Logan. 

Janus shrugged, "I was a little bit bored." 

Logan raised an eyebrow at him, "Bored? I have several books if you want any."

Janus laughed, "I'm not looking for books, Logan." 

"Then what are you looking for?" 

Janus walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, "You."

Logan looked confused, "I'm not sure I understand."

Janus glanced over at the pile of papers on Logan's desk, "You've been busy lately, haven't you? I think you deserve a stress reliever." 

"Stress reliever?" Realization dawned on Logan's face. "Oh. That's what you're implying." He paused. "I'm not sure. Shouldn't we think this over a bit more?"

Janus shrugged, "It doesn't have to mean anything. And no one has to know." 

Logan thought for a moment, "Well then, I don't see why not."

Janus blinked. He hadn't expected Logan to agree so easily.

"I'll meet you here later." Logan continued. 

It was Janus's turn to look confused. "Later? Why not now?"

"Well I do have a few things to finish. . . " 

His voice trailed off as Janus chose that moment to begin kissing his neck. 

"O-oh." Logan managed. "I. . . I suppose now would be fine." 

* * *

Some time later, Janus was making his way back to his room. He was definitely feeling better. He wasn't thinking about Remus for the first time in at least a month. Sadly, his happiness was short lived. He opened the door to his room to find Remus standing inside. The duke walked up to him and slammed the door behind him, making sure it was locked. 

He crossed his arms, "Where were you?"

"I was talking with Logan."

It wasn't technically a lie. 

"About?" Promoted Remus. 

"Astronomy, philosophy. Just the various common interests we have."

Remus looked like he was trying to figure out if he was lying. "Did you tell him?" 

"No."

Remus smiled, "Good."

Janus nodded. 

Remus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. "Don't leave for that long again." 

Janus's eyes widened, "Why?" He asked. "They might get suspicious- "

Remus pushed him hard and he fell backwards, his head colliding with the edge of his desk. 

Remus crouched down in front of him, "I'll decide what will make them suspicious."

He yanked Janus's arm forward and pushed up his sleeve. 

Janus shook his head desperately, "No. Remus, please." 

Remus smiled, "I guess you shouldn't have talked back to me then."

He took out his knife and sliced it across Janus's arm. 

Janus gasped from the pain. The cut deeper than the others. 

Remus stroked his cheek, "Come on, it's not too bad. I could do way worse."

Janus shook his head. 

Remus laughed, "Don't worry, I won't. At least, not now." Remus thought for a moment, "Here, I'll make you a deal." 

"Yes?" 

"I'll let you see them for long periods of time."

Janus couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"But," Remus continued, "There's a condition."

_ Oh.  _

"What is it?" 

"Each time you do, this will happen." Remus grabbed Janus's arm and cut into it again. 

Janus felt tears start to form in his eyes from the pain. 

Remus smiled at him, "So it's your choice." He said. "You can go to them, but just remember what will happen if you do."

Janus nodded. "Right." 

"Well I'm happy we came to an understanding!" Remus grabbed a ribbon and began to tie Janus's hands to the leg of the desk. "Don't struggle, it'll make it worse." He smiled, "I wouldn't want to hurt you too much, right?" 

_ Liar.  _

"Remus?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you love me?"

It was a stupid question, and he would probably pay for it. 

Remus just laughed, "Of course I do! Why do you think I'm doing all this? It's all for your own good!" 

_ For my own good? More like for your own selfish needs. _

"Right." Janus said. "I love you too."

Remus kissed him quickly, "Of course you do! Now smile for me. Maybe I'll go easy on you this time." 


	3. Logical Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend told me to post the next chapter, so here it is.

"I need your help."

Virgil took off his headphones and looked up at Logan, "With what?"

Logan glanced around nervously, "I can't say it here. Would you mind coming to my room?"

"Is something wrong?" Asked Virgil, standing up. 

Logan looked as is if he was considering his answer, "Technically." 

As soon as the two of them were inside Logan's room he locked the door.

"So what is it?" Asked Virgil.

Logan sighed, "I'm not completely sure myself. That's why I wanted to talk to you, I believe you could help me figure it out. The thing is, something happened to Janus."

Virgil stared at him, "You called me here to talk about Deceit?"

"His name is Janus."

"Whatever." Virgil sighed. "Logan, you know how I feel about him."

"Yes, but you also know him well." 

Virgil sat down on Logan's bed and crossed his arms, "That's fair. So what happened to him?"

"He has cuts on his arms."

"He. . . " Virgil faltered, "He what?" 

"They look like they were made at different times." Logan continued. "Some were faint, but others looked almost fresh."

"Hold up." Virgil interrupted. "Before I jump to the worst possible conclusion, they could have been made by some animal in the imagination."

Logan shook his head, "They were too neat to be made by any animal."

"Oh." Virgil fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "So what do you think it's from?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." Logan sat down next to him. "You know him better than I do. Is he one to self harm?"

Virgil frowned, "I'm not sure. He has a really low pain tolerance, and. . . " He thought for a moment. "No. It's very unlike him. He wouldn't want another permanent reminder of something."

"Another?"

Virgil winced, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Care to clarify?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Is it something to do with his scales?" Logan guessed. "I always wondered why they appeared."

Virgil didn't answer. 

"Anyway," continued Logan, changing to topic, "You said it's not like him to do something like that?"

"Definitely." Virgil shrugged. "I could be wrong. Then again, what else could it be?"

"The only other conclusion is that someone else is doing it."

Virgil paled, "Who?"

"The only option would be Remus. You want nothing to do with him, Patton wouldn't hurt anyone, and Roman is obsessed with not being viewed as a villain." Logan crossed his arms. "You know Remus better than me, would he do anything to Janus?"

Virgil considered it for a moment. "Maybe." 

Logan nodded, "Alright. You can go now if you want. I've got all the information that I need."

Virgil blinked, "What? Why? If Remus is doing that, we need to figure out how to stop him."

Logan frowned, "The first step is to confirm if we're even correct."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Logan shrugged, "Well I could simply ask Janus." 

"You actually think that he'll tell you?"

"No. But his reaction will tell me something." 

"I guess you're right." Virgil frowned. "I still think I can be helpful. I mean, I can tell when he's lying."

"Really?" Logan thought for a moment. "Then perhaps you should be the one to ask him."

Virgil laughed bitterly, "Oh yeah, cause he would definitely tell me everything. He would be even more careful around me than he would be with you." 

"I suppose he would." Logan checked his watch. "It's getting late, there's not much to do about it now."

"Right." Virgil paused. "Wait a minute, how do you know about that in the first place? He always wears long sleeves."

Logan was careful not to meet his eyes, "That's not important."

"I think it is."

Logan didn't answer. "Anyway, you should probably go." He said. "I have something I have to finish up."

"Excuse me, if you think you're getting out of it that easily, you're wrong."

"I said it's not important."

Virgil looked at him for a second, "Are you blushing?" 

"No." 

"You're definitely blushing." 

"I assure you I am not."

Virgil froze. "Oh no. Logan, what did you do?"

"Nothing." 

Virgil sighed, "Not you too. Please tell me I'm wrong."

Logan frowned, "You're wrong?"

"Not helpful."

Logan paused, "As I was saying, you should probably- "

"Did you sleep with Janus?"

Logan froze. 

"Answer the question."

Logan stared at the floor, "Maybe a little."

"A little? What do you mean a little?" 

Logan shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

Virgil put his head in his hands, "I can't believe you. I thought you had standards."

"I do."

"Clearly not." Virgil groaned, "Is he trying to sleep with everyone here? All he has to do now is seduce Patton- "

"So you have as well?"

Virgil went bright red. "I- " he stood up. "I need to leave."

In a moment, he was gone. Logan frowned, _I wonder if that's what Roman meant when he said that they had a history._

* * *

Two days later, Janus was sitting in his bed. Just an hour earlier Remus had yet again cut his knife into Janus's arm. Perhaps there has been a reason, but he couldn't remember. 

_Logan. . ._

He sighed. Poor Logan. _I used him to make myself feel better, didn't I? And he must have noticed my arm. He'll be asking me questions any day now._ He sighed, if he went to see him then Remus would cut his arm open. _Although he'll probably do it either way._

. . . 

_I want to see him again._ He had felt safe there. Remus couldn't get to him. 

He stood up and left him room. _As long as no one sees me._ He knocked on Logan's door and it immediately opened. 

"Hello." Said Logan. "Would you like to come in?" 

He let Janus inside and closed the door behind him.

"I actually wanted to ask you something."

Janus pretended to be surprised, "Yes?"

"The cuts on your arm. I couldn't help but wonder, how- "

Janus cut him off with a kiss.

Logan gently pushed him away, "You can't distract me. I intend to get an answer." 

"And I intend not to give it to you."

"Janus please." Logan reached out and cupped Janus's face in his hands. "I'm worried about you." 

Janus barely heard him. Instead he leaned into Logan's hand. _He's so much gentler than Remus_. 

"Janus, did you hear me?"

Janus glanced up at him, "Of course."

"So will you tell me?"

Janus pulled him into another kiss. He could feel Logan practically melt into him. _He's not going to be asking me any more questions. After all, he knows I won't answer._

* * *

Janus stepped into his room to find Remus sitting on his bed. 

"You were with them again?"

Janus nodded. 

"Come here."

He walked over to Remus and sat down next to him. 

"Give me your arm." 

Janus held out his arm, and Remus pulled back his sleeve and sliced his knife across it. Janus winced at the pain he had gotten so accustomed to feeling.

"There." Remus smiled. "I hope whatever you were doing was worth it." 

Janus didn't answer. 

"Well? Was it?" 

Janus thought back to Logan. _He said that he was worried about me._

He smiled slightly, "Yes. Yes it was."


	4. Princely Help

Virgil was talking to Roman when Logan walked up to him. 

"I need to talk to you. It's about. . . " He glanced at Roman. "You know."

Virgil stood up, "Right."

"Hey!" Roman said, pouting. "We were talking." 

Virgil sighed, "I know, but this is important."

"More important than me?"

"Yes." Virgil walked off with Logan. 

As soon as they were in Logan's room he turned to Virgil. 

"Janus has bruises on his wrists." 

Virgil stared at him, "What?" 

"I couldn't get a very good look, but it may have been from a rope."

Virgil thought for a moment, "That sounds like Remus. Anything else?"

"A fresh cut. It looked like it was made today."

Virgil sighed, "This really isn't good. If Remus is doing that. . . " 

"He has to be at this point."

Virgil sat down on the bed, "He's the last thing Janus has left. Knowing him he's using that to his advantage."

Logan frowned, "Doesn't he have Patton? I was under the impression that they are friends." 

"Yeah, but it takes Janus a while to get close to people."

"So for now he's isolated." 

Virgil sighed, "Yeah. He is." 

There was a knock on the door. Logan opened it to find Roman standing outside. 

"What are you guys even doing?" He asked. 

Logan glanced at Virgil who walked up to them. 

"We were talking about. . . Amphibians." 

Logan blinked, _amphibians?_

Virgil elbowed him, "Right, Logan?"

"What? Oh yes. Amphibians."

_Snakes are reptiles._

Roman crossed his arms, "Well you guys are acting fishier than The Little Mermaid. What's actually going on?"

"Nothing." Said Logan and Virgil at the same time.

"Well that's a lie." Roman muttered.

Logan glanced at Virgil, "Do you think he could help?" 

Roman looked taken aback, "Of course I can help! What am I helping with?" 

Logan sighed, "Just come in." 

Logan closed the door behind him and turned around to see Roman looking through his books. Roman quickly shoved them back on the shelf and turned to the other two. 

"So what's going on?" 

Logan glanced at Virgil, who shrugged. He turned back to Roman, "We believe Remus is abusing Janus."

Roman stared at him. "You. . . What? Okay, back up. From the beginning."

Logan sighed, "I noticed he had cuts on his arm, so I mentioned it to Virgil who informed me that it was very unlike Janus to do something like that so the only logical conclusion was that it must be someone else. Plus, he had bruises on his wrists."

Roman blinked, "I. . . Okay. But why Remus?"

"He's the only person it could be." 

Roman managed a shaky laugh, "Right. I get it. You guys are messing with me. I mean, Remus is pretty bad, but he wouldn't actually. . . " He faltered when he saw their expressions. "Oh. You're telling the truth." 

"Yes." Logan said. "Sadly." 

Roman shook his head, "Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused." He turned to Virgil. "Why are you here? I thought you hated Janus." 

"I do." Virgil blinked. "I mean, maybe." He sighed. "It doesn't matter. Even if I don't like him, if I can help him with this, I have to."

Roman frowned, "Why?" 

"Why?" Virgil stared at him. "He's getting hurt. I can't just let it happen." 

"This conversation is pointless." Interrupted Logan. "Roman, will you help us or not?" 

Roman glanced at Virgil, "Do you really think it's Remus?" 

"Yes."

"Then I'll help. As much as I don't like Janus, if something like that is happening. . . " He smiled. "Well if I didn't help, what kind of prince would I be?" 

"Then I'll get right into it." Logan started. "First, we need to get a confirmation out of him. To find out if this is actually happening."

"Did you try asking him?" Asked Roman. 

"Yes. It didn't work." 

Roman blinked, "Why? Did he just change the subject or something?"

". . . Basically."

Virgil sighed, "Really, Logan? You seriously let yourself get distracted?" 

Logan rolled his eyes, "I didn't get distracted. I just knew the conversation wouldn't go anywhere. And besides, what was I supposed to do? The only time I really ever see him is then."

At this point Roman was very confused, "Wait, is when? What's going on?" 

"It's not important." Logan said immediately.

"Let's just say Logan and I now have something else in common." Said Virgil. 

Roman frowned, "Something in common? That has to do with Janus? What do you- OH MY GOD."

"I said it wasn't important." Logan muttered.

Roman stared at him, "Excuse me, this is very important! You have no standards!" 

Logan sighed, "Why does everyone think that sleeping with Janus means that I have no standards?" 

Roman looked offended, "Because it's Janus! He's a slimy snake boy, Logan!" 

Logan frowned, "His scales are not slimy." 

"The fact that you now know that, is even more upsetting!" 

"And besides," Logan continued, "I don't understand why it's such a big deal. From what Virgil has said, everyone in this room has at some point."

Roman blushed, "I mean. . . It was one time." 

"It was. . . " Virgil paused. "Yeah it was way more than once."

Roman waved him away, "Well you were actually dating him, that's different." 

Logan raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, you were dating him? I didn't know that."

"How did you not know?" Roman said, looking shocked. "It was obvious."

Logan shrugged, "Not really."

"Maybe not to you." 

"What was that?"

"Oh! Um, chim chim cher-oo!" 

"Ah. Mary Poppins." Logan frowned, "Virgil, why are you laughing?" 

Virgil quickly stopped, "Nothing." 

"Moving on, we need to get a confirmation out of Janus."

"Virgil should talk to him." 

The two left brain sides turned to Roman. 

"What?" Asked Logan. 

"Virgil should talk to him." Roman repeated. 

"Why?" Asked Virgil. "We don't exactly get along."

"But you used to." Roman shrugged. "I mean, other than Remus, you're the only person who has ever really been close with him." 

"I guess." Virgil sighed. "But what am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Janus. I know I haven't said a full sentence to you in months, but I was wondering if you wanted to tell me about how Remus is abusing you'? Yeah, that'll work."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Well don't do it like that, obviously. You have to try to be nice to him. And show that you care." 

Virgil stared at him, "I really don't think this will work, but sure." 

"Perfect! Then it's settled. You'll go tomorrow."


	5. Anxious Conversations

Virgil was standing outside Janus's room.  _ This isn't going to work.  _ He knocked on the door. 

After a moment it was opened, and Janus was standing in front of him. Surprise momentarily flashed across his face, but was quickly replaced by annoyance. 

"Well if it isn't the gloomy spider himself."

Virgil bit back a retort. "Yeah. It's me."

Janus sighed, "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to talk."

Janus crossed his arms, "Alright, talk." 

Virgil glanced around, "I meant in private. We could go to my room- "

"No." 

Virgil blinked, "That was quick."

"Yes, it was. Now if you wouldn't mind I have some things to attend to." 

Janus started to close the door, and Virgil quickly grabbed it, "Don't close the door in my face, Janus."

"Why not?" 

Virgil sighed, it was getting increasingly harder not to snap at him. "We can talk in your room if you want."

Janus seemed to consider it, "No." 

"Janus, you're being ridiculous. Why can't you just talk to me?"

Janus opened the door again and crossed his arms, "Why should I? I don't have anything to gain from it."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "What, just cause you're not sleeping with me like you are with Logan- " suddenly Virgil's hand was over his own mouth. 

Janus glanced around frantically, "Are you insane?" He hissed. "Just scream it to the whole world, why don't you?"

Virgil ripped his hand away from his mouth, "Don't silence me!"

Janus glared at him, "I'll do what I want. Now leave. You've caused enough trouble."

"Wait, Janus- " he was cut off by the door slamming in his face. He knocked on the door again. "Janus, come on! I just want to talk." 

He got no answer. "Janus?" He said again. "I'm sorry. Can you please open the door?" 

He stood there for a minute. Still there was no answer. He glared at the closed door, "Come on! It's important!" 

"What are you doing here?" 

Virgin spun around to see Remus standing behind him. "I'm trying to talk to Janus." He explained.

Remus shrugged, "He doesn't have to talk to you if he doesn't want to." 

Virgil glared at him, "I need to talk to him."

Remus laughed, "After years of hating him you need to talk to him again? Sure, I'll believe that."

"You should. I'm not lying."

Remus shrugged, "It really doesn't matter to me, but you can't just stand here expecting him to talk to you." He smiled. "You're not his boyfriend anymore, Virgil."

"Yeah, well neither are you." Virgil grumbled. 

"Actually, I am."

Virgil froze. "What?" 

"I am. We've been dating for a few months."

"Oh."

Remus laughed again, "What, surprised?" 

Virgil glanced at Janus's door, "Yeah. Sure." 

He turned and nearly ran to Logan's room. He walked in without knocking causing both Logan and Roman to jump. 

"That was quick." Logan noted. 

"Yeah, it didn't go well. And I have bad news. Remus and Janus are dating." 

Roman dropped the book he was holding, "They're dating? Since when?" 

"Apparently, a few months ago." Virgil glanced at Logan. "Sorry. This means he was cheating on Remus with you."

"Oh." Roman turned to Logan as well. "You realize he was probably using you as a distraction, right?"

Logan sighed, "I already suspected that." 

Roman glanced around, "You're not mad? He basically manipulated you to make himself feel better."

"He didn't manipulate me, Roman. And if being a distraction helps him, then I will gladly be one." 

Realization seemed to pass over Virgil's face, "Oh."

"What?" 

Virgil quickly looked away. "Nothing."

Login sighed, "Moving on, this isn't good. If they're dating and we're right about Remus. . . "

Roman stood up, "Okay, next course of action, Logan tries to talk to him again."

"I already tried that." 

"Yes, but no getting distracted this time. You have to make him tell you."

Logan sighed, "How?" 

"I don't know. You're smart. You can figure it out." 

* * *

"So Virgil was here."

Janus looked up to see Remus standing over him. 

"Yeah. He wanted to talk."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

Remus sat down next to him, "Weird, isn't it? He's barely talked to you for years, and then suddenly he wants to again? Almost as if something changes his mind."

"Maybe Patton talked to him."

"Maybe. . . " Remus turned to him. "Or maybe he knows something." 

Janus stared at the floor, "I'm sure he doesn't. How would he?" 

_ He probably does.  _ He thought internally.  _ He knew about me and Logan, so it's not too far-fetched to think that Logan would have told him his suspicions.  _

"Are you lying to me, Janus?" 

"No."

Remus smiled, "Good. Also, you can't talk to Virgil anymore."

Janus blinked, "What?" 

"You can't talk to Virgil." Remus repeated. "It's not like you really were, anyway. So it won't make much of a difference." 

* * *

Virgil was walking through the halls when he saw Janus. He ran up to him and grabbed his hand. 

"Janus, can you please talk to me?"

Janus yanked his hand back and scrambled away from him. He shook his head. 

_ He looked scared.  _

Virgil took a step back, "Can you just answer one question?" 

Janus glanced around. "One. If you say it quickly."

"Is Remus hurting you?" 

"No."

Virgil stared at him, "Why can't I tell if you're lying?" 

Janus shrugged, "Maybe you're losing your touch." He looked around. "This conversation never happened, understood?" 

Before Virgil could answer, he was gone. 

_ Why couldn't I tell if he was lying?  _

* * *

Over the next couple of days, things got weirder. Anytime Virgil would see Janus, he would quickly walk in the other direction, and anytime he would try to talk to him he would get ignored. 

"I don't get it!" He said for what seemed like the millionth time. 

He was currently pacing around Logan's room, while Logan and Roman sat on the bed, watching him. 

"Why is he ignoring me?"

Roman shrugged, "Why do you care?"

Virgil glared at him, "Because it's weird." 

"Perhaps it's Remus's fault." Logan suggested.

Roman turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"He could have told Janus not to talk to you."

Virgil frowned, "Why?" 

Logan shrugged. 

"Wait, Remus and Janus are dating now, right?" Roman turned to Virgil. "You and Janus used to date, so maybe he's jealous or something." 

"Oh." Virgil shrugged, "Well the only person he should be jealous of is Logan." 

Roman nodded, "You're not wrong. Speaking of which, how's your whole thing going?" 

Logan winced, "Not well. He won't answer any of my questions."

Virgil thought for a moment, "Get him talking about something else first."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well usually when you see each other you don't exactly talk, right? So next time start a conversation about something else, then slowly get to the actual question."

Logan frowned, "But what's stopping him from simply lying?" 

"Don't make it seem like it's a question." Roman suggested. "Act as if you basically know the answer already."

Logan thought for a moment. "That might work." 


	6. Secrets

Logan was reading on his bed when Janus entered his room. 

He put his book down and glanced up at him, "Hello, Janus."

Janus sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek, "How are you on this fine day?" 

Logan shrugged, "I suppose I'm doing well."

"That's good."

"Also, I have a question for you." 

Janus shifted away from him. "Yes?"

"Why have you been avoiding Virgil?" 

Janus didn't answer him for a moment. Then he shrugged, "I have? I didn't notice."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Janus sighed, "So what if I am? Why does it matter?" 

"Because I want to know why." 

"It's not important."

"Is it Remus?" 

Janus froze. "What?"

"Remus." Logan repeated. "Did he tell you not to talk to him?" 

Janus wouldn't meet his eyes, "Why do you care?" 

"Because I'm worried about you, Janus."

Janus didn't think he heard him right, "What?" 

Logan took his hands, "I'm worried about you." 

"Why?" 

"Because. . . " Logan sighed. "Can you answer me truthfully?" 

"Yes."

"Is Remus hurting you?" 

Janus stared at the floor. Then slowly, he nodded. 

"Janus?" 

Janus slowly met his eyes. 

"I'll get you out of this, alright?"

Janus let go of his hands and stood up. "No, you won't. You can't."

"Yes I can, Janus."

Janus shook his head and backed up to the door.

"Janus wait! We can talk more."

"Sorry." Then he opened the door and disappeared behind it. 

Janus got back to his room to find Remus sitting inside. He closed the door behind him and Remus walked up to him. 

"I think I figured it out." Said Remus. 

"Figured what out?" 

"You and Logan. You've been cheating on me, haven't you?" 

Janus didn't answer him. 

"Well? Have you?" 

"I'm sorry." Janus said quietly. 

"Answer the question. Did you, or did you not cheat on me?"

"I. . . " Janus sighed. "I did." 

Remus glared at him, "Why? Did you think it was funny? Or did you just like him better than me?"

Janus stared at the floor. 

Renus grabbed him by the hair and pushed his head against the wall, "Answer me, you idiot!" 

"I. . . I used him as a distraction."

Remus blinked, "A distraction? So that's all he was to you?"

"Yes." 

Remus's expression hardened. "You're lying. You like him better don't you? What is it about him? Is he gentle? Is he nice to you?"

"I don't know." 

"You do." Remus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him to the ground. "You're not leaving this room anymore, got it?" 

Janus nodded. 

Remus smiled, "Good." 

* * *

"I got a confirmation."

Virgil, and Roman were sitting on Roman's bed as Logan spoke to them. 

Roman jumped up, "You did? That's great! I mean, it's bad that it's happening, but still!"

"So what now?" Asked Virgil. 

Logan sighed, "I'm not sure. He ran away as soon as he told me."

"So go talk to him." Roman suggested. 

"I can't."

"Why?" 

"What if Remus is there? It's best if he comes to my room." 

Virgil crossed his arms, "So what now? We just wait?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

Logan was in his room.  _ I haven't seen Janus in a week. Where is he?  _

He sighed, what could he do?  _ The only thing I can do is go see him. But Remus. . .  _ He shook his head. It didn't matter anymore. But first he needed to tell Virgil. 

He left his room and quickly walked over to Virgil's. 

He opened the door. "Virgil- "

He only had a moment to process both Virgil and Roman sitting quite close on Virgil's bed before Virgil pushed the princely side away, causing him to fall off the bed. 

"Virgil!" Roman complained. 

"Sorry! I panicked!" 

Logan frowned, "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." They said at the same time. 

"Right." Logan stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I'm going to go talk to Janus." 

Roman scrambled up from the floor, "Didn't you say you were gonna wait for him to come to you?"

"Yes, but it's been a week and I haven't heard from him. Anyway, I'll come tell you two what happened afterwards."

"No, that's fine." Roman said quickly.

"What?"

"You can come tell us tomorrow." Virgil added. 

Logan frowned, "Alright. I'll see you then."

He walked out and closed the door.  _ Those two were acting weird. _

He went to Janus's room and knocked on the door. Only a second later, it opened, but it wasn't Janus standing in front of him. Instead he was greeted by Remus. 

Logan crossed his arms, "May I talk to Janus?" 

"No. He's not allowed to talk to you"

Logan blinked,  _ not allowed to? _ "Right. Let me in."

"Hm. . . No."

Logan sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, Remus."

Remus looked offended, "Ridiculous? Is that really all you think of me, Logan?" 

"Yes, now let me in." Logan didn't wait for a response, instead he pushed past Remus into the room. 

"Janus?" 

He was standing off to the side, not meeting Logan's eyes. 

Logan turned to Remus, "I want to talk to him alone."

Remus glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Fine." Logan walked up to Janus. "We can talk in my room."

"He's not going anywhere either."

Logan sighed and turned back to Remus, "Why?" 

Remus laughed, "Why? Because I know." 

"You know what?" 

"Everything that you were doing together."

Logan felt his blood run cold. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Logan, don't." Janus's voice was barely audible. 

Logan stared at him, then he took his hand, "Come on. We're leaving." 

"I already said, he's not going anywhere." Said Remus. 

Logan glared at him, "You can't stop me."

Remus smiled, "Yes I can. Go ahead, try to leave. He won't go with you."

"Don't listen to him." Logan said to Janus. "Come on." 

He tried to lead Janus to the door, but he didn't move. 

"Come on." Logan said again. 

Janus let go of his hand, "Sorry." He said. "I can't." 

"But- "

Remus walked forward and grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt, then dragged him over to the door and pushed him out. 

"Don't come back." He said.

Then the door closed. It clicked as Remus locked it from the inside. 

Logan sank to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.  _ I lost him.  _


	7. Past Sorrows

"Logan, slow down. From the beginning."

Logan was sitting on his bed, explaining what had happened to Roman and Virgil. 

He took a breath, "Right. Sorry. I went to talk to him, but then Remus opened the door. Then he said that Janus wasn't allowed to talk to me, and when I got into the room Remus. . . He said that he knew about me and Janus, and so I tried to get Janus to leave with me, but he wouldn't."

Roman and Virgil glanced at each other.

"Well. . . " Roman started. "That's not good."

"It's my fault." 

Virgil and Roman stared at him. 

"Logan, how could it be your fault?" Asked Virgil. 

"If I hadn't let him leave my room after he told me, then we could have helped him. I should've stopped him, or gone after him, but I didn't. And now he's in an even worse position then he was before. Remus is probably hurting him and- "

"Logan." Roman interrupted. "Stop. It's not your fault." 

Logan shook his head, "No. You didn't see him. He's scared, and hurt, and- " before he could stop himself he was crying. 

Virgil reached out and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. "Hey. It's gonna be fine, okay?"

"Yeah." Roman agreed quickly. "You're Logan! You don't cry and stuff."

"Not helping." Virgil snapped. 

"Sorry. What I meant is, you'll figure it out. We'll all figure it out. I mean, we got this far, right?"

"Roman's right." Virgil added. "I can't believe I just said that. But seriously, we'll get Janus out of this, okay?" 

Logan nodded, "Right." He dried his tears. "Sorry, I was being stupid."

Roman shook his head, "You're never stupid."

"Falsehood." 

"Anyway, what now?" Asked Virgil. 

Logan sighed, "We need to figure out what to do next." 

"About that," said Virgil, "Something's been bugging me. Even if we get Janus to stop listening to Remus, how will we get Remus to stay away from him?" 

Roman frowned, "I could stab him."

"I don't think that will work."

"We need to split the mindscape again."

The other two stared at Logan. 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Roman. 

Logan turned to him, "Do you know about King Creativity?" 

Roman looked taken aback, "Of course. He was creativity and then he split into me and Remus."

"Right." Logan glanced at Virgil. "You should know what I'm talking about." He said, then he continued. "Soon after Creativity split, Janus, Virgil, and Remus left for a different part of the mindscape. After that, there was a sort of barrier between two sections of the mindscape. The Light Sides and the Dark Sides. No one could go back and forth. After some time it started slowly disappearing, but for a while it was quite separate."

Roman's eyes widened, "So what you're saying is, if we recreate that, we can trap Remus on one side." 

"Exactly." 

Virgil frowned, "I remember that barrier. I would always ask Janus about it, but he never seemed to know."

"We need to ask Patton." Logan suggested.

Roman frowned, "Wait, why haven't we told him about any of this? He could have helped." 

Logan shook his head, "No. He might have panicked and done something rash. On top of that, he's a very bad liar. So if Remus ever asked him something. . . Well, you get the point." 

"Right." Roman sighed, "But now we have to go tell him." 

"Yes. We do."

* * *

"So what did you want to ask me?" 

The four light sides were sitting in Logan's room. 

"Well. . . " Roman glanced at Logan. "You know what? You should explain."

Logan sighed. "Thanks a lot." He thought for a moment. "Patton," he began, "do you remember when the mindscape was split into two sections?" 

"Oh. That." Patton stared at the ground. "What about it?"

"We wanted to know how it happened." 

Patton didn't answer for a moment. "Well- " he sighed. "I guess I'd have to tell you eventually. After Creativity split, Janus, Remus," he looked at Virgil, "and you, left."

"Wait a moment," said Roman suddenly, "why did they leave in the first place?" 

Patton winced, "Well that was partially my fault. When Creativity was still. . . Around, he started acting more. . . Well, more like Remus. So I thought Janus was influencing him and- "

"And you told him to leave." Virgil finished. "I remember that." 

Patton sighed, "Yeah, I'm not proud of it." 

Roman shrugged, "I mean it kind of makes sense. Knowing Janus he probably was. . . " He trailed off as he saw Virgil glaring at him. "Nevermind." 

"Go on, Patton." Prompted Logan. 

"Right." Patton continued, "So when the three of them left, I. . . " He sighed. "I don't know. I guess I was scared. I thought that they would be bad for Thomas, or maybe even Roman so I. . . I made the barrier."

A silence fell over the room. 

"You what?" This time it was Virgil who spoke. 

"I'm sorry." Said Patton quickly. "I know I shouldn't have, I was just scared and- "

"You completely cut us off!" Virgil jumped up, glaring down at him. "We couldn't see you or Logan for years! Sure, later it started to disintegrate, but still! When Roman and Remus finally met again they barely knew each other! Maybe that's the reason Remus is like this!" 

"Virgil, stop." Logan placed his hand on Virgil's arm. "You're overreacting." 

"You weren't the one isolated."

"I was as much stuck on my side as you were on yours." 

Virgil blinked, "But- "

"Now sit down, we have more important matters to discuss." 

Virgil sat down and crossed his arms. 

"Sorry." Patton said again. 

Virgil sighed, "It's fine. I guess." 

"Moving on," said Logan, "Would you be able to recreate the barrier?" 

Patton stared at him, "You want me to recreate it? Why?" 

"So that we can trap Remus on one side." 

"Trap Remus?" Patton looked around at them. "I mean, I know he can be annoying but- "

"He's been abusing Janus." Roman interrupted.

Patton froze. "What? No, you can't be serious. I mean, he is disturbing, and violent, and. . . You are serious, aren't you?"

Logan nodded, "Sadly, yes." 

"Oh." Patton put his head in his hands. "This is terrible. What do we do?" 

"Trap Remus on one side of the mindscape so that he can't get to Janus." 

Patton looked up, "Right."

"So can you recreate it?" Asked Roman. 

Patton paused, "Maybe. But first we'll have to get Remus into a different part of the mindscape first." 

Logan stood up, "I'll handle it." 

"No." 

Logan glanced at Virgil, "Why?" 

"You can't go rushing in without a plan. Also you're the worst person to do this. Remus already knows about you." 

Logan sat down, "Right." 

"I'll go." Said Roman. "I have a plan." He turned to Patton. "Where do I have to get him to?"

Patton stood up, "I'll show you." 

They walked out together. 

As soon as they were gone, Virgil turned to Logan, "Try not to do anything rash." 

Logan rolled his eyes, "Why would I do that?" 

"Because you're worried. And I've seen how you talk about him." 

"What do you mean?" 

Virgil shrugged, "When you said that you'd gladly be a distraction for him. And other things. Just be careful, okay? Janus can be a dangerous person to love."

"I don't love him."

"You don't?" 

"I. . . " Logan didn't meet his eyes. "I don't think so." 

Virgil sighed, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Why did you say that he's a dangerous person to love?"

"Because I did. And I ended up being manipulated and controlled." 

Logan nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Right." Virgil stood up. "I'd better go."

Logan nodded. "I don't love him." He said again. 

Virgil frowned, "Sure."


	8. Creativity

The plan was simple. Roman would get Remus to go to a different part of the mindscape with him, and then Patton would try to recreate the barrier. If he couldn't. . . then they would figure out something else. Logan sighed, he hated not having a plan B. 

Roman walked up to Janus's room and knocked on the door. He had first gone to Remus's room first, but had found it empty. 

A moment later Janus's door was opened by a surprised looking Remus. "Well if it isn't my dear brother!" He said. "What are you doing here?" 

Roman shrugged, "I was gonna ask Janus if he knew where you were, since you weren't in your room. But I guess now I don't have to." 

Logan smiled from where he was hidden, out of sight but in earshot. Roman was playing the part well. 

"Why were you looking for me?" Asked Remus. "Want to be knocked out again?"

Roman winced, "No, not really." He took out his sword and pointed it at Remus. "I challenge you to a duel! With only weapons, no magic!" 

Remus looked mildly surprised, "That sounds boring. How about I just bash your skull in instead?" 

Roman laughed, "What? Don't think you can beat me with just your mace?" 

Remus smiled, "I know I can."

"Then prove it." 

"You're on." 

They started to walk to a different part of the mindscape. When Logan was sure that they were gone, he crept to Janus's room and knocked on the door. 

It was immediately opened by Janus. "What are you planning?" He asked. 

Logan blinked, "What do you mean?" 

"I know you're planning something. Roman wouldn't have come to ask me anything. Even if he wanted to duel Remus."

"Ah." Logan looked around. "Let's talk in your room." 

The two of them sat on Janus's bed. 

Logan reached out to take Janus's hand, but soon as they touched, Janus flinched away. 

"Sorry." Said Logan. "How are you doing?" 

Janus shrugged. 

"Why didn't you leave with me yesterday?" 

"It was too risky." Janus looked up at him. "What are you planning?"

Logan sighed, "We're trapping Remus on one side of the imagination." 

Janus froze, "Why?" 

"So that he can't get to you." 

Janus didn't say anything for a moment. Then he stood up, "Where is this happening?" 

Logan frowned, "Why?" 

Janus didn't answer him. 

Logan stood up, "Janus, it's the only way to stop him." 

"Where is this happening?" 

Logan sighed, "I'll take you." 

They walked together. The whole time Janus barely said a word. 

Finally they reached the place. It was a big open room. On the other side was a hallway leading to a different section of the mindscape, and in the middle of the room was now a barrier. It seemed to be made out of smoke, but Logan knew that nothing could get through it. Near Logan, Patton was sitting on the floor looking pale. Kneeling next to him was Roman. On the far side Virgil was gazing sadly into the barrier, as Remus banged on it from the other side. 

Patton looked up at the two of them, "Janus!" He stood up and stumbled a little. 

Roman caught him, "Easy there. You just spent a lot of energy."

Janus ignored them, instead running up to the barrier and staring in at Remus. Remus started saying something that none of them could hear. 

Janus turned to Patton, trembling slightly. "Let him out." 

Everyone in the room stared at him. "What?" Asked Roman. "Why would you want that?" 

Janus glared at Patton. "Again." He said. "Again you trapped me away from the people I cared about." 

Patton didn't meet his eyes, "He was hurting you, Janus." 

"He was the only thing I had left!" Janus yelled. 

Logan stepped forward, "No he's not, Janus." 

Janus didn't meet his eyes. "He is." Janus glared at each of them. "Why are you just standing there?" He pointed at the barrier. "Creativity is- " he froze. 

The room was silent. Roman looked a bit confused, while Patton stared at the floor. Logan didn't know what to do. 

Then Virgil walked up Janus and gently took his hands. "He's not Creativity, Janus. At least not your Creativity." 

The way he said it made Logan think that he had said it before. 

"He's the only thing I have left of him, Virgil." Janus said quietly. 

"Would Creativity have wanted you to be getting hurt?" Virgil asked. 

Janus slowly shook his head. 

"Exactly." 

"But I have nothing left of him now." Janus said. He looked up at Virgil. "When he smiled. . . They looked so similar, Virgil." 

"I know." 

The entire room was watching them. From behind the barrier, Remus glared at Virgil. 

Roman walked up to Janaus, "If it's about Creativity," he said, "I mean, you have me." 

Janus didn't meet his eyes, "You've made it very clear that I don't." 

Roman shrugged, "I could reconsider." 

Janus didn't answer for a moment, "I think I would like that." He glanced at the barrier, then back at Virgil. "It doesn't seem right." 

"I know." Said Virgil. "But there's no other way." 

Janus nodded, then he turned and walked up to Patton. "Thank you." 

Patton blinked, "Oh, yeah. Sure." 

"Now get some rest, what you did took a lot of energy." 

Patton smiled, "Yeah, I think I'll go sleep for a bit." 

Virgil and Roman walked off with him. 

Logan and Janus were left alone with the barrier. Janus stared back at Remus, who was still banging on it from the inside. 

"Goodbye, Remus." 

* * *

The next day Janus knocked on Logan's door. 

Logan let him in, "Did you get your rest?"

Janus shrugged, "I suppose." 

"How are you feeling?" 

Janus sighed, "I don't know. But there's a reason I came here, Logan."

"Which is?" 

"I wanted to say sorry." Janus stared at the ground. "I used you as a distraction, and- "

"It's quite alright, Janus." Logan interrupted. "I didn't mind." 

Janus stared at him, "But I- "

"If being a distraction was what it took, then I would gladly have been one for you." 

Janus frowned. "That's a weird thing to say, Logan." 

"I am aware." 

"Why?" 

Logan looked slightly confused, "Why what?" 

"Any of this. Being a distraction, helping me, why?" 

"It was the right thing to do." Logan said automatically. 

Janus walked up to him and placed his hand on his cheek. "There's more to it." 

Logan remembers several things at once. The various ways Janus has smiled at him during these past weeks, the way Logan's heart had skipped a little when Janus had just touched him, and most importantly, what Virgil had said yesterday _ , Janus can be a dangerous person to love.  _

"I love you." Logan realized. 

Janus smiled slightly. "You do?" 

"Yes." Logan paused. "What are your feelings on the matter?" He asked awkwardly.

Janus paused. "I think I love you. Feeling can be difficult." 

"Tell me about it."

Janus laughed lightly, "I suppose you would know about that. So now what?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Are we dating?" 

Logan paused, "Only if you want to. I would understand if you're not ready for a relationship- "

Janus cut him off with a kiss. He pulled away a moment later and smiled, "Stop babbling." 

Logan tried to regain his composure, "Is that a yes, then?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

Two months later. 

The days were quite different for Janus now. On one hand, Roman would bother him a lot more, which he wasn't sure was an improvement. But on the other hand. . . 

"Janus, did you take my hoodie again?" 

Janus, who was currently wearing Virgil's hoodie, looked up. "Of course not." 

Virgil glared at him, "You have my old one, you don't need my new one too." 

"I beg to differ." 

On the other hand there was that. Virgil was friends with him again. 

Logan stepped into the room, "What's going on?" 

"Janus took my hoodie!" Virgil complained. 

Janus shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Logan smiled, which he had been doing more often lately. "He does look very adorable." 

And also that. He had a boyfriend who actually cared about him, which was a first. 

Virgil glared at Logan, "But it's my hoodie!" 

Janus shrugged, "Well you did break my heart, so I get hoodie privileges." 

Logan nodded, "He has a point." 

"That was years ago!" Virgil complained. 

"And I still never got an apology." Said Janus. 

Virgil glared at him, "I'm sorry. Now can I have my hoodie back?" 

"No." 

Virgil stormed off, probably going to get Roman. 

Logan sat down next to Janus and kissed him quickly, "You really should give him his hoodie back." 

"I will." Said Janus. "Eventually." 

Logan couldn't help but smile. Janus was doing so much better than he had been two months ago. He was more carefree, less guarded, and he didn't flinch when someone moved too quickly. But most of all, he was happy. In the end, that was what Logan cared about the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
